A Show of Deaths
by Ayanami Chie Wakana
Summary: A hundred times it happened. A thousand. A million. It won't stop. /RinxLen/ She will always die in front of me… And I will always die in front of her... Rated T for blood and deaths.


**A Show of Deaths**

**Summary: A hundred times it happened. A thousand. A million. It won't stop. /RinxLen/ She will always die in front of me… And I will always die in front of her...**

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

Everything flashed in front of me. Everything was destroyed, within just a few seconds. Tears fell from my eyes, as I ran to the bloodied body in the middle of the road.

"Rin? Rin!" I screamed, holding her body close. "Somebody help!" I yelled. People were panicking, some helped me by calling the ambulance, a man with brown hair even came to stop her bleeding.

"L-Len…" I looked down at her. Her face was painted with blood, her lips was moving. I leaned down to hear what she was saying.

"Thank god you're safe…"

And everything disappeared.

I was in a black space, with many clocks moving normally.

Except for one, which had already stopped moving.

"Ah, so she succeeded in saving you?" I turned to see him.

The boy with black hair and red eyes, that wears clothes like mine, only in black and red.

"Why? Why do you haunt my dreams?" I asked him, my voice echoing.

"Because that's my job," he said walking over to the clocks.

"Is it, really?" I asked again. "Or are you doing it for fun?" the boy smirked at me and stood in front of the unmoving clock.

"Once a person's life ends, nothing can save them. Once they run out of time, nothing can help them," he said and touched the unmoving clock.

"Well, this is unusual," I scoff. "Usually you would just walk away after telling me that my 'time' is close," he smirked again and swiped his palm across the clock, making the path that his palm swiped red.

_Like blood…_

I widen my eyes.

"That's because it _is_ close…" he said, with a frown. "But I'm not letting you die just yet…"

* * *

><p>"Beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEEEEEEEEP!"<p>

I woke up at the sound of my phone.

"What time is it…?" looked at the clock in my room. "12:04 pm…?" he said. He took his phone and looked at the clock.

His eyes widen at the date.

"14th… August…?" he asked himself. "But… yesterday was… 14th too…" he said.

"I told you, I'm not letting you die just yet," the boy's voice echoed in my head. I gritted my teeth together and changed into the clothes that I wore in my 'dream'. I ran all the way to the park, like how I did 'yesterday'. I stop dead on my tracks, seeing the blonde girl waiting on the swings. My mouth opened in disbelief.

"Why…?" I manage to let out. Nonetheless, I walked to her calmly, hiding my disbelief.

"Len! You're late today!" she said, happily carrying her black cat in her arms.

"Haha, sorry… I overslept!" I said, scratching the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Well, since you're here let's talk!"

* * *

><p>"So, I just laughed along with them, even though it was so awkward!" she said, and stroked the black cat's fur.<p>

"Really? Hah, you and your friends talk about weird things!" I laughed. She also laughed with me. "Wanna get some smoothies?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. We stood up and headed to the zebra crossing. Suddenly, her cat jumped out of her arms.

"Ah, Kuro!" she said, running after it. I just stared at her and walked calmly. Then, the green light started blinking. I widen my eyes and tried to grab her hand but she pulled away, determined to chase after her cat.

"Rin!" I yelled, as a truck hit her. Her blood was everywhere, her body once again was covered in blood. The scent of her blood chocked me, her blood was splattered across the road and my clothes were stained by her blood. "R-R-Rin…" I mumbled and got closer to the body. Just before she let out her last breath, she smiled at me.

And everything disappeared.

"So, she saved you yet again…" the black and red boy chuckled.

I simply stood still, bangs covering my eyes. I bit my lip, stopping myself from punching the guy for it. He walked to the wall of clocks, and stood in front of another unmoving clock, right next to the last one.

"Once a person's life ends, nothing can save them. Once they run out of time, nothing can help them," he said and touched the unmoving clock, much like the last time. He swiped his palm across the clock again, making the red mark form on the clock.

"Enjoy the next death show, Len," he said and chuckled.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEEEEEEEEP!"

I woke up and blinked. I widen my eyes and quickly took my phone and wore what I wore 'yesterday'. I panted as I came nearer to the park. I sighed in relief to see the blonde haired girl sitting on the swings, waiting for me. I smiled and walked to her calmly.

"Wanna get some smoothies?" I offered after we talked for a long time. She nodded and stood up, carrying the black cat with her. Suddenly, the black cat jumped out of her arms.

"Ah, Kuro!" I widen my eyes and caught hold on her wrists. She turns to me and blinked. I smiled at her.

"Let's just go home today…" I said and pulled her to the other side of park and walked together, hand-in-hand. Suddenly, people started screaming. People pointed upwards and I looked up. I widen my eyes and was about to turn to Rin when I lost my balance and fell backwards, where Rin fell forwards.

The large, iron pole pierced her back and she screamed. I open my mouth in shock.

"That girl got hit! Call the ambulance, quick!" someone screamed. I let the tears fall again as I crawled to her coughing figure.

"R-R-R-Rin…?" I called out in horror. She looked up and smiled at me, as blood came out from out from her mouth.

"As long as you're safe…" she mouthed at me.

And everything disappeared.

"Ah… she saved you again?" the black and red boy said and tilted his head to the side, his devilish smile not leaving his face.

"Why do you make me see all her deaths…?" I asked, looking at him angrily.

"It's my job," he said and walked to another unmoving clock and rested his palm on it. "Once a person's life ends, nothing can save them. Once they run out of time, nothing can help them," he said and swiped his palm across the clock, forming the red mark.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the next one better, Len," he said

* * *

><p>"Beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEEEEEEP!"<p>

I woke up and immediately got dressed, and ran out of my house, wearing my hooded jacket at the same time. I reached the park and saw her waiting on the swings. I ran to her.

"Le–" she started but I grabbed her hand and quickly crossed the street and walked up the flyover. I held her hand tightly and was about to reach the top, when suddenly, the black and red boy appeared and smiled devilishly at me. I widen my eyes when I felt myself being pulled back. I turned around and widen my eyes more, seeing Rin fall down the tall flyover. I tried to grab her hand, but she was already out of reach.

"As long as you're safe…" she whispered, before her head hit the pavement.

And everything disappeared.

The boy was smiling devilishly at me. I gritted my teeth, trying to calm myself down. He chuckled and walked to yet another unmoving clock

"Once a person's life ends, nothing can save them. Once they run out of time, nothing can help them," he said and touched the unmoving clock. He smiled, and swiped his hands across the clock again.

* * *

><p>"Beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEEEEEEEP!"<p>

I woke up and did it all over again. I rushed to the park, grab her hand and crossed the street, but this time, I didn't use the flyover. We crossed safely and I sighed in relief. I smiled at her and walked to the direction of our favorite café. We passed a florist while she was trimming roses, when suddenly, the florist tripped. The scissor flew into Rin's direction. I widen my eyes and was about to push her away, but the scissors hit her heart first. Tears fell from my eyes again as her eyes became dull.

"As long as you're safe," she whispered before she closed her eyes. My lips quivered as I sobbed in front of the crowd that was surrounding us.

And everything disappeared.

"Again, she's acting hero…" the boy said, leaning on the wall of clocks, right next to the unmoving clock. "Once a person's life ends, nothing can save them. Once they run out of time, nothing can help them," he said and touched the unmoving clock, swiping his palm over it as he used to.

And everything started all over again.

There was a time, where she died when kids accidently threw rocks at her, when they want to throw it to the dog. There was a time, where she died accidently falling on the brick used for renovation. There was a time, where she died accidently tripped and hit her head on the park's slide. There was a time, where she died being shot in a robbery attempt.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stand it anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>"Meow~" the boy purred and devilishly smiling at me. "How was the show? Have you gotten enough?" he said, playing with the black bracelet on his left hand. I gritted my teeth and glared at him.<p>

"I've gotten more than enough!" I screamed and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor but laughed.

"Well, that's good, because the show's ending soon…" he chuckled and rubbed his knuckles against his cheek, much like a cat would.

"Because once a person's life ends, nothing can save them. Once they run out of time, nothing can help them. Except for the heat haze, and the cold fog…" he said and touched the unmoving clock and smiled. I gritted my teeth and pushed him away from the clock, breathing heavily.

"I won't let you!" I shouted. Suddenly, I was at the same place Rin's 'first' death happened. The truck was about to hit her. I ran into the middle of the road and pulled her away. In the corner of my eyes, I saw the boy… the 'Heat Haze'. He was crying. "Serves you right, huh?" I said, just moments before the truck hit me. Before I let out my last breath, I saw Rin's crying face…

Flashes of Rin and mine's memories together appeared in my head. I smiled sadly and looked at her sobbing figure.

"As long as you're safe…" I whispered to her. "And… I love you…" I whispered with my last breath.

I then saw, a girl similar to Rin, with white hair and blue eyes smiling devilishly at Rin. I widen my eyes in realization of what the 'Heat Haze' was doing to me, but I couldn't do anything. I closed my eyes and fell into deep slumber.

* * *

><p>And just like that, the last clock cracked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

I woke up on my bed. I sat up and let my tears fall. It was the 14th of August, 12:00 pm. I bit my lip and leaned on the window sill.

"So, I failed again this time, huh…" I mumbled, tears strolling down my cheek. I stroke the fur of my white cat. Suddenly, I felt the cold colliding with my body, and I knew that the 'Cold Fog' was hugging me mockingly.

My lips quivered as I hugged the white cat, and the black cat jumped on my bed, into arms. I smiled sadly, as I played with their black and white necklace.

**Third Person POV**

The two figures standing in front of the wall of clocks stared at each other intently. They smiled kindly at each other and held hands.

"Just to be together… We will even play on the lives of humans…" they said together, their hand on the same, unmoving clock, their black and white bracelets shining brightly, making a picture appear in the clock.

* * *

><p>Inside the clock, was the picture of Rin and Len, smiling together, hands intertwined, leaning their foreheads onto the other's forehead.<p>

But that's the story of another dimension...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Heavily based on the song 'Heat Haze Days' by Miku. It's a pretty catchy song, and is one of the few Miku songs that I like… **

**So, before you say it's not the same as the song, I'm going to tell you that **_**this fanfiction is not completely based on the song **_**so if you don't like it, deal with it.**

**Now, if there's any mistake at all, please point it out so I can improve my writings and be better, critics are accepted and if you're going to flame, please kindly close this tab.**

**Please review~**

**-=Ayanami Chie Wakana=-**


End file.
